C'était mon ami
by Eternely Snape
Summary: La Bataille vient de prendre fin. Une Tour, Minerva, des souvenirs et...Severus.


**Bonjour !**

 **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction. Cette fois-ci, c'est un one shot que je vous offre, principalement centré sur Severus et Minerva. Hermione fait une apparition, mais au risque de vous décevoir, ce n'est pas un Snamione. Je vais vous laissez découvrir cette fiction qui, je l'espère vous plaira.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **C'était mon ami...**

Il n'y avait plus rien. Tout était partit en fumée. Le ciel, la terre, la forêt, le parc, Poudlard... Tout n'était plus que ruine, tristesse et désespoir. La guerre était finie, mais à quel prix ? Il n'y avait plus personne, ou presque. Après la mort de Voldemort, après que son cadavre a été transporté hors de la Grande Salle, on avait réunit tous les morts, tous les blessés dans la Salle et on s'était recueillit. Bien sûr, pleurer et prier n'avait ramener personne, mais il avait fallut du temps à tout le monde pour assimiler le choc et réussir à verser une larme. Et dorénavant, plus rien ne serait pareil. Ni le parc de Poudlard, ni les arbres dansant au gré du vent dans la Forêt Interdite, ni le ciel qu'on aimait si bleu et qui se trouvait noir de fumée et de chagrin, ni le chant des oiseaux, ni les sabots des Centaures claquant sur le sol terreux de la forêt, ni la surface lisse du lac. Tout cela n'aura plus jamais la même saveur qu'avant et la vie sera plus difficile encore alors qu'ils avaient perdu tant d'amis et de famille. Et tandis que Minerva balayait le Parc de Poudlard de son regard remplit de larmes, deux silhouettes se dessinèrent, claudicantes. Minerva fronça les sourcils, apercevant une autre silhouette, flottant derrière les deux personnes. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle réussit à distinguer Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, avançant vers le château dans la nuit noir. Un autre regard vers la silhouette flottant derrière eux, et les larmes qui perlaient aux paupières de la vieille dame coulèrent le long de ses joues creusées par la vieillesse et la fatigue et tombèrent au sol en un claquement sourd et profond.

« Severus... »

Le chuchotement presque muet de ce prénom prononcé à bout de lèvres résonna aux oreilles de Minerva comme une litanie, puissante et dévastatrice.

Oui, Severus Rogue, Directeur de Serpentard, Directeur de Poudlard depuis peu, ancien Mangemort, espion sous les ordres du feu directeur Dumbledore, n'était plus. Il avait périt de la plus triste et de la plus ironique des façon : tué par l'emblème de sa maison. Et Minerva, plus que jamais, était accablée. Elle qui, comme tout les autres, avait cru à la trahison ignoble du Professeur des Potions. Elle qui, comme tous les autres, avait été assujettit à l'ordre imposé par Voldemort, par les Carrow, par, elle l'avait pensé, Severus. Elle qui, comme tous les autres, avait voulu se révolter, mettre les Mangemorts qui résidaient en ce château hors d'état de nuir. Elle qui s'était battu contre Severus pour venir en aide à Harry Potter. Et maintenant, comme l'idiote qu'elle était, elle se retrouvait à pleurer la mort de cet homme qu'elle avait tant apprécié et honteusement haït. Et malgré tout, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait que Severus Rogue lui aurait pardonné la faiblesse d'avoir douté de lui et de sa véritable allégeance.

« Comment n'auriez-vous pas pu douter, après tout cela ? » aurait-il dit.

Mais cela n'effaçait en rien le chagrin inconditionnel qu'elle éprouvait, bien au contraire. Severus avait été un homme tellement bon, si profondément sincère et amical avec elle, que jamais il n'aurait pu lui en vouloir d'avoir faillit à la promesse que la vieille dame lui avait fait il y avait si longtemps. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas s'en vouloir, d'avoir été la victime de tant de haine et de ressentiment envers un homme aussi bon que lui ? Alors qu'elle avait été son alliée, son mentor, son confident, comment ne pouvait-elle pas s'en vouloir de l'avoir considéré lui, plus que Voldemort lui-même, comme son pire ennemi ? Jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Il n'y avait jamais eu de parole à proprement parler. Leurs discussions, bien souvent, étaient plus riches en regards et en silences qu'en paroles. Mais les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme dit-on, et ceux de Severus, quand il le voulait bien, étaient sincèrement expressifs. Quand ils étaient ensemble, il laissait toutes ses émotions transparaître dans son regard. Et ses silences parlaient bien mieux que tous les mots du monde. Et Minerva savait l'écouter. Du moins, elle avait su. Parce qu'elle s'en souvenait maintenant, toutes les fois où il en avait eu l'occasion, Severus avait tenté de rencontrer ses yeux, d'accaparer son regard, de capter son attention sur tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Mais elle avait été tellement aveuglée par sa colère qu'elle n'avait pas su l'entendre, le comprendre. Et aujourd'hui, jamais plus elle ne pourrait lui faire savoir ses regrets, jamais elle ne pourrait lui dire combien elle était désolée. Et tandis que les larmes continuaient d'affluer dans ses yeux, de ruisseler sur ses joues, tandis que son regard trouble balayait, une fois de plus, le Parc de Poudlard, alors que Harry et Hermione avaient passé la porte du château, elle repensa à toutes les fois où, après leurs rondes, ils s'étaient retrouvés là, dans cette même tour, à cet endroit même, accoudés à la balustrade. Ici même où Albus Dumbledore avait trouvé la mort. Depuis un an, c'était principalement Minerva, seule, qui s'étaient retrouvée là. Et, sans se mentir, c'était souvent qu'elle s'était retournée, espérant secrètement que tout cela n'était qu'un sombre cauchemar, ou même que Severus avait de bonnes excuses et allait arriver, la mine défaite, comme tous les soirs où il la retrouvait dans cette tour, prêt à tout lui expliquer. Mais jamais plus Severus n'avait passé l'encadrement de la porte de cette tour, jamais plus Severus ne s'était arrêté sur la dernière marche, attendant que Minerva se tourne vers lui et l'invite à venir prendre place à son côté et surtout, jamais plus Severus ne lui avait accordé ce regard qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle. Ce regard emplit de remerciement et de gratitude. Un regard plein d'affection et d'amitié. Jamais plus Minerva ne reverrait ce regard, dans les yeux de personne, car aucun autre ne pouvait la regarder comme son Severus le faisait.

Minerva ne sut combien de temps elle resta là, le dos droit comme la justice, les bras le long du corps, les yeux plantés dans le vide, ne regardant rien d'autre que l'obscurité. Elle s'était tout remémoré. De leur première rencontre à leur premier « rendez-vous », jusqu'à leur premier regard, leur première parole. De leur première balade, tous les deux, dans le Parc de Poudlard, leur premier rire ensemble – la première fois qu'elle voyait Severus rire de si bon cœur – de leur première accolade, de tout ce qui faisait que Severus était l'ami de Minerva, de tout ce qui faisait que Minerva était le pilier de Severus. Elle n'avait pas seulement été son amie, elle avait été sa lumière dans l'obscurité, alors que le soir de la mort de Lily, il s'était retrouvé dans le château, à errer comme l'ombre de lui-même qu'il était à ce moment là, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : devenir aussi mauvais que le Seigneur des Ténèbre. Il avait eu ce regard, lorsque Minerva l'avait trouvé dans les couloirs, remplit de haine, de tristesse, de ce mélange exécrable de désespoir et d'une peur incontrôlable. Minerva avait pensé que personne ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, qu'il était perdu à jamais, mais au-delà de tout, l'espoir et l'amitié qu'elle avaient mis en lui avait contribué à son repentit. Minerva, au bout de quelques secondes, s'était trouvée un enfant, celui, sans doute, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Le garçon qu'elle venait de croiser était le sien, comme tous les élèves de cette école, mais plus encore que tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer, elle avait été une mère pour l'un deux. Il avait été un élève triste et silencieux, timide et martyrisé et alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait à cette époque, ce soir là, elle voulait réparer son erreur à elle, le prendre sous son aile, le faire renaître et faire de lui ce qu'il avait toujours été au plus profond de son être : un homme bon.

Tel le Petit Prince, il lui avait fallut du temps pour apprivoiser son renard à elle. Il lui avait fallut du temps, certes, mais aussi beaucoup de patience. Elle avait dû se mettre en colère, paraître froide et sans cœur, lui signifier, parfois, aucune importance et même si cela lui avait briser le cœur, lui avait broyer les entrailles alors que son ventre se tournait et se retournait, ça avait eu son effet. Et plus Minerva tentait de s'éloigner de lui, plus il s'en rapprochait. Il l'aimait, de sa façon un peu maladroite et pas tout à fait sûre, mais il l'aimait. Elle aimait, profondément et sincèrement, de cette façon qu'à une mère d'aimer son enfant. Mais elle l'aimait trop, et quand elle essayait de s'éloigner de lui, c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'en tant que Gryffondor, en tant que femme, elle était bien trop attachée à lui. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Et elle savait pertinemment que cet amour qu'elle lui portait, que toute cette affection qu'elle lui donnait, n'avait pas lieu d'être. Et tandis que son amour pour lui devenait aussi inconditionnel que possible, elle s'était retrouvée un million de fois à se dire que jamais, jamais elle n'aurait dû s'approcher de ce garçon si désemparé ce soir là. Jamais elle n'aurait dû lui parler, le regarder, le toucher. Jamais elle n'aurait dû s'attacher à lui. Mais il était trop tard et son cœur battait pour cet enfant. Au bout d'un moment, il lui était arrivée de croire, sans trop d'effort, qu'elle avait fini par ne vivre que pour lui. Et même si ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, ce n'était pas non plus entièrement faux. Et maintenant il était mort, sans qu'elle n'ai pu le protéger comme une mère se doit de protéger son fils. Et en plus de tout, la dernières parole qu'elle lui avait adressé, le dernier mot qu'elle lui avait dit, la dernière chose qu'elle avait fait, en plus de lever sa baguette et de se battre contre lui, avait été de le traiter de lâche. Ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas. À aucun moment depuis tout le temps où elle l'avait connu.

Elle avait tout su de lui. Ses faiblesses, ses craintes, ses peurs les plus profondes, son amour infaillible pour Lily Potter, son affection, mélangée parfois à de la rancœur envers Dumbledore, son inimitié pour Harry Potter mais sa volonté de le protéger de tout ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver, mais surtout, et c'était sans doute ce qui l'avait le plus troublé au long de ces dernières années, la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione Granger. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Ça n'était pas un sentiment réel, Minerva le savait, il se sentait simplement un devoir envers elle. Il la détestait, sûrement parce qu'elle ressemblait énormément à Lily de par son intelligence, mais c'était aussi sans doute pour cela qu'il avait une grande estime pour elle. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué à qui que ce soit d'autre, mais Minerva n'était pas n'importe qui. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire autrement que par le regard était ancré en elle. Et elle avait aimé l'écouter parler, elle avait aimé l'observer, le regarder fixer ses yeux dans le ciel étoilé par des soirées d'été, elle avait aimé lui sourire, le voir lui sourire, la regarder comme un enfant perdu, déboussolé, ne sachant pourquoi il avait eu droit à autant d'attention de sa part à elle. Et elle avait, par dessus tout, et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu en penser à un moment donné, lui venir en aide ce soir là.

 _Minerva, comme à son habitude, malgré les récents événements, finissait sa ronde près de la grande porte, à travers les couloirs froids et humide du château. Il n'y avait jamais personne ici, car tous les autres professeurs qui effectuaient leur propre ronde, savaient que le Professeur de Métamorphose venait toujours ici. Mais ce soir-là, il y avait quelqu'un. Une silhouette grande et mince, l'échine courbée, le pas mal assuré. Minerva s'en approcha doucement, aux aguets. La personne qui se trouvait là, malgré l'obscurité du couloir, semblait profondément marquée par quelque chose qui échappa à la directrice adjointe. Chaque pas que ce personnage faisait semblait lui coûter un effort incommensurable. Et c'est ce qui la frappa le plus, c'est qui la força à s'avancer vers elle. Mais alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelque mètre, elle reconnu le garçon qui se trouvait devant elle. Comme à son habitude, il était vêtu de noir de la tête au pied et malgré la ressemblance frappante avec l'élève qu'elle avait connu, quelque chose la chiffonna : son regard n'était plus le même qu'avant. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'ai reconnu tout de suite. Il paraissait si triste, si profondément effrayé, qu'elle douta qu'il puisse voir qui que ce soit. Pourtant, il leva ses yeux noirs vers elle, la considéra avec tant de haine, tant de folie, que la Gryffondor recula qu'un infime petit pas. Elle ne parla pas. Elle attendit simplement, les bras le long du corps, son regard sévère planté dans l'onyx de son ancien élève. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le silence pénible et la respiration haletante de ce garçon, devenu homme plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, qui résonnait dans cet espace creux et vide. Et pourtant, en tendant l'oreille, Minerva se rendit vite compte que la voix rauque et profonde du jeune-homme marmonnait quelque chose._

 _« Lily..., Lily... »_

 _Minerva retint sa respiration quand le Serpentard s'effondra au sol en un craquement d'os. Elle se précipita vers lui, la mine plus sévère que d'habitude, et lui ordonna d'une voix froide et sans détour: « Levez-vous. »_

 _Elle ne l'aida pas. Elle attendit simplement qu'il se relève, avec peine, et qu'il se dresse devant elle comme l'homme qu'elle pensait qu'il était. Elle ne le détestait pas. Elle ne détestait aucun de ses élèves et même s'il avait fait un choix terrible, elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'il avait un bon fond._

 _« Je sais que Lily Potter n'aurait pas voulu vous voir dans cet état, Severus, » affirma Minerva de sa voix sèche._

 _Severus ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer ses deux obsidiennes dans les yeux verts de son ancien professeur, de ravaler ses larmes, et d'attendre. Il était dans un état déplorable, pensa Minerva. Ses cheveux étaient gras et emmêlés, son visage était pâle et défait, creusé par le chagrin immense qu'il éprouvait et son allure altière s'était envolée aussi vite que s'envole un Vif d'Or. Sa bouche était tordue en un rictus de dégoût._

 _« Que faites-vous ici ? entonna Minerva avec force. Ne devriez-vous pas vous cacher alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient de disparaître ? »_

 _Severus accusa la question comme une attaque, mais ne rétorqua pas de la façon dont Minerva l'attendait._

 _« Elle est morte... »_

 _Il n'y avait rien de plus déchirant que l'intonation de cette phrase. Le cœur de Minerva rata un battement et malgré toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait d'avoir perdu son frère, son amour de jeunesse ainsi que deux des ses meilleurs élèves, elle décida de venir en aide à ce jeune-homme qui semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire._

 _« Malheureusement, vous mettre dans cet état ne la ramènera pas, déclara doucement Minerva. Vous devez affronter votre chagrin et aller de l'avant. »_

 _Mais Severus n'entendait rien de ce qu'elle lui disait. Il était tellement persuadé de mourir à petit feu que tout le reste lui était égal. Et maintenant, il devait protéger le rejeton de Potter._

 _« Vous allez vous en sortir, continua Minerva sans faire attention au rictus de Severus. Et...et je vais vous aider. »_

 _Cette dernière phrase fit réagir le Serpentard. Il écarquilla les yeux un moment, pas sûr d'avoir entendu, puis haussa un sourcil, l'air perplexe._

 _« Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? interrogea-t-il de sa voix redevenu dure. Pourquoi aideriez-vous un Mangemort à se repentir ? »_

 _Minerva esquissa un sourire._

 _« Parce que, vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous souhaitez vous repentir. Un Mangemort n'en ressent pas le besoin. Un Mangemort ne pleure pas un amour perdu. Et un Mangemort accepterai certainement pas d'obéir à un ordre donné par une vieille dame. Ce que vous avez fait lorsque je vous ai demandé de vous relever. »_

 _Severus resta silencieux. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Et Minerva le savait aussi. Elle lui avait ait une promesse, elle le savait et lui aussi. Sans pour autant avoir accepter son aide, Severus savait qu'elle ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire et, secrètement, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse. C'était, depuis longtemps, la seule personne assez folle pour lui proposer son aide et ça valait plus à ses yeux que tout ce que le vieux Dumbledore pouvait lui offrir._

 _« Rentrez chez vous, dit Minerva en reculant de quelques pas afin de partir. Rentrez chez vous, Severus. Demain est un autre jour. »_

 _Et sans dire un autre mot, Minerva s'éloigna dans la profondeur des couloirs de Poudlard, laissant derrière elle celui qui, elle ne le savait pas encore, deviendrait son ami._

« Vous allez bien, Professeur ? »

Minerva sursauta, le cœur battant à tout va, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix derrière elle. Mais elle ne se tourna pas. Elle attendit que le propriétaire de cette voix douce s'approche d'elle et vienne s'accouder, à son tour, à la balustrade.

« Nous avons ramené le Professeur Rogue à l'intérieur. »

Minerva acquiesça, la nuque raide, les joues souillées par les sillons que les larmes avait tracés dessus.

« Je pense que nous devrions l'enterrer ici, au château. »

Et cette fois, Minerva se détourna du paysage maussade qui se dressait devant elle. La voix avait été si faible, chevrotante, que Minerva n'avait pu ignorer plus encore celle qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Et Hermione Granger pleurait, elle aussi. Elle pensa, un instant, que c'était parce qu'elle avait perdu Fred Weasley, Remus et Tonks et tant d'autres encore, mais à son regard désemparé, elle comprit que c'était parce que Severus Rogue était mort.

« Je n'ai jamais douté de lui, affirma Hermione. Même après le meurtre du Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait une explication à son acte. »

« Vous êtes une femme pleine de sagesse, » déclara Minerva, la voix tremblante.

« J'imagine que je ne suis pas la seule. »

« Détrompez-vous, rétorqua froidement Minerva, ce qui fit légèrement reculer Hermione, j'ai douté de lui pendant un an. J'aurais aimé que ça n'en soit pas ainsi, mais j'ai eu la faiblesse de penser qu'il avait retourné sa veste, que c'était un traître et un meurtrier. »

Hermione plongea ses yeux dans l'émeraude de Minerva McGonagall. Elle vit, dans ses yeux, le chagrin, le ressentiment et le dégoût qu'elle avait envers elle-même. Le Professeur de Métamorphose, d'ordinaire si froide, si sévère, était en train de se briser à petit feu, le visage émacié par la vieillesse, l'épuisement, la colère et l'abattement.

« J'ai douté, moi aussi, avoua Hermione après un long moment. Une fois. En première année. Lors du premier match entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, quand Harry a faillit tomber de son balais. C'était Quirrel qui tentait de le tuer et le Professeur Rogue qui essayait de le sauver, mais Ron et moi...On a cru que c'était Severus le responsable. On avait tort. Tout le monde à douter à un moment donné. Ce n'est pas votre faute, ni la sienne. C'était simplement...les circonstances. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable de tout ce qui a bien pu se passer. Le Professeur Rogue a fait ce qu'il devait faire pour conserver la confiance de Voldemort et il savait à quoi s'attendre en le faisant. Il savait que ses actes attiseraient la haine de l'ensemble du collège, hormis les Serpentards, peut-être, mais il a fait ce qu'il devait faire pour nous protéger. Vous, Harry, Ron, moi et tous les autres. Il s'est sacrifié pour sauver nos vies et c'était sa décision. Pas la votre. Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. »

Minerva resta silencieuse un court instant, assimilant les paroles que venaient de lui dire Hermione, puis finalement elle déclara : « C'était mon ami... »

Hermione ne su quoi répondre, sentant tout le désespoir que Minerva avait mit dans ces paroles. Elle restèrent donc silencieuses un très long moment, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Le vent se levait lentement, ainsi que le jour. Le ciel était bleu, mais un immense nuage de fumée noire continuait de s'élever vers le ciel. Un rayon de soleil tentait de percer cette noirceur épaisse ; c'était un nouveau jour, un nouveau départ. La page du Mal se tournait. Voldemort était bel et bien réduit à néant et le peu de Mangemort encore en vie seraient bientôt arrêtés. La reconstruction serait difficile, certes, mais rien ne les empêcherait plus de vivre leur vie en paix.

« Je suis allée dans le bureau du Professeur Rogue, déclara finalement Hermione, brisant enfin le silence qui devenait de plus en plus angoissant. Et j'y ai trouvé ça. »

Hermione tendit une enveloppe à Minerva sur laquelle était écrit, de l'écriture fine et penchée de Severus, le prénom de la vieille dame. Avec hésitation, les mains tremblantes, la Directrice de Gryffondor s'en empara, sans la regarder. Et sans un mot de plus, Hermione esquissa un pas pour s'en aller. Lorsqu'elle arriva vers la porte, Minerva l'interpella, de sa voix redevenue claire : « Il avait beaucoup d'estime pour vous. »

Hermione s'arrêta un instant, souriant.

« Et j'en avait énormément pour lui. » Puis elle sortit, descendant les escaliers d'un pas léger.

Minerva se retrouva de nouveau seule, l'enveloppe de Severus serrée entre ses mains ridées. Elle savait à peu près ce que devait contenir la lettre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, mais elle hésita un très long moment avant de l'ouvrir. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas s'en vouloir plus que nécessaire. Pourtant, quelque chose de violent l'incita à ouvrir l'enveloppe et à en retirer la lettre qui s'y trouvait. L'écriture était bien celle de Severus, malgré l'évidente hésitation sur plusieurs mots et le tremblement de ses mains.

 _Chère Minerva,_

 _C'est terrible de commencer une lettre comme cela, mais si vous la lisez, c'est que je suis mort. C'était ma destinée, mais j'imagine que je n'aurai pas le temps de vous dire au revoir, alors j'ai préféré prendre des précautions et coucher les mots sur le papier._

 _Vous, mon amie, je vous connais et je sais quel est votre état d'esprit à cet instant précis. Vous êtes un être si noble, si généreux, si bienveillant que vous devez sûrement être là, en train de vous fustiger pour avoir douter de moi. Je sais que vous auriez voulu des explications sur ce que j'ai fais, sur ce qu'il s'est passé cette dernière année. J'aurai voulu vous le dire et, plusieurs fois, j'ai tenté de venir vous parler, mais je n'en avait pas le droit. Je ne le pouvais pas. J'étais incapable de vous faire porter ce poids. Parce que si je vous avait tout expliqué, je sais que vous auriez essayé de m'aider, de résonner tous les élèves qui voulaient se dresser contre moi et contre les Carrow. Cette perspective n'était pas envisageable. Alors j'ai gardé le silence, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était et j'ai continué ma route, comme vous avez continué la votre._

 _Il a été très dur pour moi de ne plus venir à nos « rendez-vous » le soir. Et même si je ne me suis jamais montré, j'étais là. Tous les soirs, j'étais à vos côtés, accoudé contre la balustrade, écoutant votre souffle, observant vos yeux remplit de larmes. J'ai eu le cœur brisé plus d'une fois en vous entendant soupirer, renifler, marmonner. Mais je n'avais pas le droit d'apparaître à vos côtés comme l'enfant que j'étais à l'époque. Vous aviez besoin de ces moments de solitude plus que vous ne le pensiez. J'aurais bien voulu me retrouver seul, moi aussi, mais je devais veiller sur vous comme vous l'avez fait pour moi pendant toutes ces années. Après vous, c'était à moi de vous protéger ; qui prendra soin de vous maintenant..?_

 _Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, mais j'affectionnais tous ces moments passés ensemble. Ça signifiait beaucoup pour moi. Vous avez été là dans les moments les plus difficiles de ma vie et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant._

 _Le soir où vous m'avez trouvé dans les couloirs de Poudlard, après ma visite chez le Directeur, j'étais dévasté, anéantis par la mort de la femme que j'aimais le plus au monde. Dumbledore m'avait promis de la protéger, elle et sa famille, mais comme il me l'a si bien fait comprendre, je n'ai pas accordé ma confiance à la bonne personne. Si ça avait été vous, je sais que vous auriez tout fait pour les sauver. Je sais qu'ils étaient vos élèves préférés, comme le sont aujourd'hui Potter et Granger. Les James et le Lily des temps modernes. Mais malgré tout, vous avez réussit à me remettre les idées en place, vous avez été là pour moi dans les moments où seule l'obscurité parvenait à s'insinuer dans mon esprit. Mon âme était aussi noire que les Ténèbres dans lesquelles je vivais constamment et la lumière qui émanait de vous, même après la mort d'êtres chers, m'a permis de relever la tête._

 _Il est très difficile, au moment où je vous écris une lettre d'adieu, de me dire que ce seront, à jamais, les derniers mots que vous lirez de moi. J'aurai souhaité que vous gardiez de moi l'image de ce garçon faible et perdu, un peu innocent malgré sa culpabilité, que vous avez connu. Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai essayé d'être celui que vous aimiez tant, mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. Vous me donniez tant sans que je puisse vous le rendre parfaitement. Il ne m'a jamais été aisé de dire ou même de montrer mes sentiments, mais le mentor que vous avez été pour moi m'aide, aujourd'hui, à vous faire part de tout ce que je n'aurai jamais pu vous dire à l'oral._

 _Ne vous en voulez pas. Vous avez eu toutes les raisons du monde de douter de moi. Vous avez agit comme le reste du monde et je vous l'assure, j'aurai agit de la même manière si les rôles avaient été inversés. Vous n'êtes pas coupable de vos sentiments et si me haïr a permis de vous sauver, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Pour rien au monde je n'aurai voulu qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Jamais je n'aurai pu me le pardonner. Vous êtes une femme d'honneur, une femme remplit de bonté et vous avez su voir en moi tout ce que j'étais incapable de voir de mon plein gré. J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire pour me protéger et pour vous protéger. J'ai tué Albus, j'ai fait entrer des Mangemorts dans notre école et j'ai mis la vie de tous les élèves en danger. J'aurai souhaité pouvoir arrangé les choses autrement, mais c'était le seul moyen pour moi de continuer a veiller sur Poudlard. J'en suis navrée._

 _À présent, je suis mort et vous pleurez parce que vous avez perdu l'enfant qui vous considérait comme sa propre mère. Et je sais que si ça avait été le cas, je n'aurai pas fait tous ces mauvais choix. La vie est ainsi, le destin ne nous épargne pas. Je vous demanderai juste deux ou trois petites choses : prenez soin de mes Serpentards. Tous ne sont pas mauvais et il vont avoir besoin de vous pour rentrer dans le droit chemin. Prenez soin de vous, également. Je sais que vous le ferez et je sais aussi que Potter le fera. Je suis Legilimens, et je sais qu'il tient démesurément à vous. C'est un homme bon malgré son narcissisme et sa volonté de tout contrôler et je sais qu'il est un minimum capable de prendre soins des gens qu'il aime, même s'il a tendance à leur faire prendre des risques inconsidérés._

 _Enfin, je vous demanderai de prendre soin de Miss Granger. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour penser qu'elle pouvait avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de considération pour moi, mais je sais qu'elle m'a toujours défendu auprès de Potter et Weasley. Même si c'est très peu, c'est déjà trop pour moi. Je ne méritais pas cela venant d'elle._

 _Continuer de venir dans la Tour, je serai toujours près de vous. Mon âme s'y trouve, ainsi que tous les souvenirs qui vous habitent. Ne les oubliez pas, il font partit de moi._

 _Adieu._

 _Severus Rogue._

La lettre tomba au sol. Minerva ne voulait pas que la lettre s'achève et pourtant, les derniers mots de Severus venait de prendre fin, scellés par une simple signature. Et il n'y avait plus rien que le vide. Et Minerva versa une dernière larme qui tomba mollement sur les feuilles de papier qui se trouvaient au sol, accueillant cette perle salée dans un remerciement éternel.


End file.
